Come Find Me
by JustAGirlWithAnImagination
Summary: When Dean makes the demon deal and goes to Hell, it's really Annabeth that goes. And who is it up to her save her? Percy, of course. Review or PM me for more details. I suck at summaries


**A/N: so...this is basically a crossover between HoO and SPN. IT takes place when Dean makes the demon deal for Sam, and Cass brings him back and poo. Annabeth is a little Winchester baby, half-sis to Sam and Dean, obviously. I may write a story where it's the show with Annaeth's input. But here instead of Dean going to Hell, it's Annabeth. Just PM me or review and I'll PM you the details if some stuff's confusing. AND I could use a few ideas for a sequel (I'm halfway done with the last chapter and kinda stuck). I'll give you the details for that if you wanna help. Much appreciated! So...I'll stop my rambling and let you read! THanks and review please!**

Just Get Here, Seaweed Brain (PPOV) 

Percy felt a pang of pain in his chestas he watched the memory of his and Annabeth's kiss underwater. A few hours ago, Piper had pulled him aside and told him that she was dead. Not ony did he feel guilty for being gone for 8 months, but now even more that he hadn't been there to protect her. He felt like the louiest boyfriend ever.

"You dream again?" a voice asked. Percy flipped around to see Annabeth.

She looked slightly different from the last time he had seen her. Her curly blonde hair had gotten longer, now going half down her back. She was skinnier, and was a couple inches taller than her previous 5"3' height he had always teased her about. She was in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jean shorts, her knife strapped to her side, and her camp necklace around her neck.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

Her pink lips turned up into a smile. "I did too," she said, ignoring the comment. "But it always turned into a horrible nightmare and I could never stop it. You know I hate that."

"Am I...?"

"Dead. No. Dreaming. But I can only stay for so long. You'll have to wake up eventually and save the world again. It's what you do."

"It's what we do," he corrected. "Smooth."

Her stormy gray eyes studied him, just like the way he'd seen her go over blueprints so many tmes before. "You've changed," she concluded. Percy looked down at himself on habiat, even though he didn't know what she was talking about.

She smiled at him again and said, "You're taller. And you got your hair cut. Finally," she said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. He smiled down at her. He touched her shoulder hesitantly, making sure she was real. His finger brushed against her hair, feeling the silky curls pile in his hand.

He reached up and played with the gray streak that stood out in her hair, knowing that he had one to match. She put a hand on his chest, and he pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her.

He buried his face into her hair, her lemon scent filling his nose.

"Oh gods, Seaweed Brain, I missed you too much," she whispered into his neck. "I've missed you too." "I'm assuming you remember me." "Never forgot." Her arms tightened around his neck.

She finally pulled back and looked at him. "I need your help."

"What? I thought-" "I know. I was. For 4 months, but I'm back. Do yo think I would kick the bucket before I kicked your ass?" she asked. HE laughed at this, but she kept talking.

"I was buried in a field outside of Pontiac, Illionis. I woke up, and walked about two miles to a gas station right outside of town. Some Chevy pulled up, and the next thing I know, I being put in the trunk. They din't hit me hard enough to knock me out though. They took me to some abondoned warehouse a couple hours away, and now I'm stuck in the basement. You have to find me."

"You don't have any idea who they are?"

"No. Except, one guy had that tattoo on your arm. But there was a hammer and a few more lines."

"Annabeth, you have to be careful. They're Romans."

"What? Why are Romans after me?"

"I have no idea. But don't worry. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"No! You can't go by yourself. Take Piper with you, please."

"Ok, ok. I'll take Piper. You're going to be alright. I promise I'll find you."

"I know. Go to Bobby's first. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Singer Auto Care. He'll know you, he'll get the boys and help. A lot of other things want me dead and I don't want you out there by yourself," she ordered.

"I'll be fine. You didn't get a good look at their faces?"

"No. I had to pretend to be unconsious."

"Ok. Don't worry. We'll find you."

"I know."

Percy looked down at Annabeth, the girl of his dreams in his arms. He cupped her face in his hands, leaned down and kissed her. There was something different in this kiss then in their previous kisses. Percy didn't really know how to describe it.

Annabeth pulled back, and her breath was warm on his face. "When you find me, you can do that in person," she whispered. "Can't wait," he whispered back. He kissed her again, and she pulled back a few minutes later. "I have to go. I can't block the the signal for much longer."

"Do you have to?" he whined like a little child. "I would rather not spend my entire life in your head, Seaweed Brain." "Oh, come on, Wise Girl. My head's awesome and you know it." "Only 'cause I'm here."

She started to fade, and at the last few moments, she said, "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." After she was gone, Percy whispered the words, "I love you, Wise Girl." He knew that she didn't hear him, but oddly enugh, he was ok with that.

**A/N: So there you go! Yep, he said I love you. And in MoA, when said it, I literally started screaming for 20 minutes, then hyperventalited for about an hour. That's how happy I was. I'm not obsessed, I'm dedicated. Review please!**


End file.
